Bad Boys Club Interviews
by MCMXCV
Summary: This will be the page where I post the exclusive interviews Mona Samone has with 'Bad Boys' from each Season! DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MONA SAMONE ALL RIGHTS GO TO WESLEY FROM ACCONNECTIONTV! THIS IS FAN-MADE!


**A/N: I DON'T OWN MONA SAMONE ALL RIGHTS GO TO WESLEY FROM ACCONNECTIONTV ON YOUTUBE!  
STRICTLY FAN-MADE!**

* * *

 **BBC6 – New Orleans: Cody Calafiore Interview!**

 **Mona:** What's going on y'all it's your girl 'Mo'-to-the-'Na' and I'm the ghetto queen on the FanFict scene, keeping the 'oh so mean' with the gangsta lean gurl! And today I'm going to have an interview with one of the Originals on BBC6 – New Orleans. Say hi to Cody Calafiore!

Cody is shown waving in the Skype interview.

 **Cody:** Hey Mona how are you?  
 **Mona:** I'm good I've been hearing a LOT and I mean A LOT of speculations on this Season and you need to help us out!  
 **Cody:** I'll try my best.  
 **Mona:** Well to start things off tell the people your name, your age and where you're from.  
 **Cody:** Well my name is Cody Calafiore, I'm twenty three and I live in Chicago, Illinois!  
 **Mona:** Oh kay gurl! Now tell me why would you want to go onto a show called Bad Boys Club?

Both Mona and Cody began to laugh.

 **Cody:** Well I really do have a issue within myself that I felt I needed help to overcome and that was one of the reasons I tried out for the show since there was going to be a life coach to help us with our demons.  
 **Mona:** So that is the only reason you went on the show?  
 **Cody:** For the most part but yeah.  
 **Mona:** Okay, Okay I get it. So now that you've experienced the show with the Life Coach did she help you with your problem?  
 **Cody:** She helped me associate my priorities and really put it in perspective for me so I was more aware of what I was doing so it helped me overcome my issue.  
 **Mona:** YAS!

Mona began to clap her hands together laughing.

 **Mona:** That's going to be hot to see cause bitches be going onto the show claiming change and come out the same person like bitch what?!

Cody started laughing.

 **Cody:** That's so true so I'm glad I actually got something from the experience.  
 **Mona:** So who were the original 7 boys to enter into the house?  
 **Cody:** It was myself, Zach, Hayden, Devin, Landon, Caleb and Kyle.  
 **Mona:** Okay so going through them all how do you stand with each of them?

Mona gave him the stare.

 **Mona:** And be honest!  
 **Cody:** Truthfully I'll get down to the nitty-gritty I don't like Kyle but I kinda like everyone else so let's get into this!  
 **Mona:** OOP! YAS HUNTY, Spill the tea!

Cody began to laugh.

 **Cody:** So I'll start off with Zach. Zach is really an individual and doesn't base his decisions off of other people's opinions and I rock with him hard for that. He has his own mind and he's not afraid to speak his mind.  
 **Mona:** So it's safe to say you guys are cool?  
 **Cody:** Yeah we're cool.  
 **Mona:** Okay.  
 **Cody:** Hayden is just so real it's hard to comprehend!  
 **Mona:** Whatchu mean gurl?

Both parties started laughing.

 **Cody:** It's so weird because no matter how hard everyone is like I'm real and they do something fake in the next 3 seconds, I can't say Hayden has ever done that and I'm super cool with him. He's the peace maker for sure but also speaks his mind when needed.  
 **Mona:** Uh-huh.  
 **Cody:** Caleb is really rowdy and straight to the point but he's also very out-going and is a good friend. He really is that friend that everyone has that everyone knows and loves and no one has a problem with.  
 **Mona:** That's not what I heard gurl!  
 **Cody:** Well to me there was no problems but with other people there might have been!

Mona started to laugh and slap her leg.

 **Mona:** HAHA! Cody!  
 **Cody:** Landon was pretty chill until he wasn't chill anymore but it's whatever.  
 **Mona:** Ok so you have beef with Landon?  
 **Cody:** No I don't but we really didn't talk a lot in the house.  
 **Mona:** Ok.  
 **Cody:** Devin doesn't even deserve to come out my mouth so NEXT! And Kyle is a non factor so there it is.  
 **Mona:** Cody you're stirring the pot I see.  
 **Cody:** Nope I don't cook so…

Mona began to laugh.

 **Mona:** So I heard that you get sent home is that correct?  
 **Cody:** I do.  
 **Mona:** So did you meet any of the replacements because I heard there were three replacements.  
 **Cody:** To my knowledge there were 4 replacements, Frankie, Alec, Jon and Elijah and I met Frankie.  
 **Mona:** Did you get sent home because of a fight?  
 **Cody:** Yeah.  
 **Mona:** Did you get into a lot of fights in the house?

Cody grabbed his chin as he was thinking.

 **Cody:** Well do you mean like physical altercations or arguments?  
 **Mona:** Physical altercations.  
 **Cody:** I was in a few.  
 **Mona:** I know you can't disclose why they happened but could you tell us something?  
 **Cody:** Well I will say is there was never a problem until they got paranoid and made a problem.

Mona's eyes popped out as she was staring at Cody who began to laugh.

 **Mona:** So in other words you never did not a damn thing to the bitch but he tried you?  
 **Cody:** Exactly. He started it and I finished it.  
 **Mona:** Well damn! So who do you get along with now that you're out of the house?  
 **Cody:** I only talk to Hayden, Caleb, Zach and Alec but I haven't met Jon or Elijah so I don't know them yet.  
 **Mona:** So you don't talk to Devin, Kyle and Landon from the originals and one of the replacements Frankie?  
 **Cody:** Yes.  
 **Mona:** Well drama aside let's talk about before BBC happened.  
 **Cody:** Okay sounds fun.  
 **Mona:** Where were you when you got the call that you made it on the show?  
 **Cody:** I was actually in the shower obviously getting clean unlike some bitches in the house.

Mona's mouth was agape at the shade.

 **Mona:** OOO! Throwing tree branches! Gurl the shade is real.

Cody started laughing.

 **Mona:** How much time did you get to pack before heading to New Orleans?  
 **Cody:** They called on a Thursday and we began filming the Friday so the day after I got the call.  
 **Mona:** You're joking!  
 **Cody:** No it all happened so fast.  
 **Mona:** Did you guys go on a trip?  
 **Cody:** Yes we did.  
 **Mona:** Can you tell us where?  
 **Cody:** I can't but it was probably the best trip out of any other Season that aired.

Mona began to smile.

 **Mona:** So talking about the previous Seasons have you watched any of them before auditioning for the show?  
 **Cody:** I've seen Season 1 and Season 2.  
 **Mona:** Do you have a favourite Bad Boy?  
 **Cody:** I have a lot actually! I like Daniel from Season 1, Travis from Season 1, Anthony from Season 1.  
 **Mona:** Yes they are some bad ass bitches!

Cody began to laugh.

 **Mona:** So you haven't seen Season 3, 4 or 5?  
 **Cody:** Well after Season 2 was all about jumping I wasn't on that so I just stopped watching but I'm starting to watch Season 3.  
 **Mona:** Talking about jumping does anyone get jumped in the house?  
 **Cody:** Nobody gets jumped in our Season.  
 **Mona:** This would be the first Season ever to not include jumping because I heard in the BBC5 Reunion that Travis gets jumped.  
 **Cody:** No we don't jump.  
 **Mona:** That's good to hear. What did your family think of you going onto The Bad Boys Club?  
 **Cody:** They were very supportive. I mean my parents have always been supportive so I guess I'm lucky in that aspect.  
 **Mona:** Did they have a Family Day your Season? Because Season 5 didn't.  
 **Cody:** I actually don't know because I wasn't there if they did have one.

Mona started laughing.

 **Mona:** Beat that ass though, haha.  
 **Cody:** Like honestly I'm a nice person but once you did what he did I'm doing a full 360 on your ass.  
 **Mona:** Right, right. Was there a lot of drama in the house or was it peaceful and people got along for the most part?  
 **Cody:** There were days that we all got along but majority of the time we were kind of cliqued up. But there were more than just two cliques there were like 4 cause even if one person doesn't talk to one person they might talk to a person that is friends with the person they don't fuck with.  
 **Mona:** OKAY! Yes I'm tired of seeing the two cliques like that will be refreshing to see.  
 **Cody:** Most definitely like drama aside I feel like everyone in that house had their own mind and made their own opinions.

Mona began to clap.

 **Mona:** That's what it is! I like that! Was there a sloppy drunk in the group?  
 **Cody:** No we didn't have one.  
 **Mona:** To your knowledge did anybody get bullied and if not do you think that a Bad Boy can get bullied?  
 **Cody:** Honestly I feel like anyone can get bullied but if you claim to be a 'Bad Boy' then how are you getting bullied, you know what I mean?  
 **Mona:** I totally agree with you!  
 **Cody:** Like if you're a 'Bad Boy' stand up for yourself and if you get beat then oh well at least you stood up for yourself.

Mona began to clap.

 **Mona:** The realist shit right there!

Cody started to laugh.

 **Mona:** Did anyone hook up in the house?  
 **Cody:** I have a feeling some of the other boys did but I don't want to lie on anybody so I'll say no. But I definitely hooked up with some people out of the house.  
 **Mona:** You're straight right?  
 **Cody:** Yeah.  
 **Mona:** You don't have any problems with gay people?  
 **Cody:** Oh Hell no! I love everybody and I treat everybody with respect.

Mona began to knock her head.

 **Mona:** Okay so I know that you guys filmed the reunion yesterday so could you spill any tea?

Cody started to laugh.

 **Cody:** I wish I could but I can't!  
 **Mona:** Okay well how about this, did you engage in a physical altercation with anyone?

Cody nodded his head 'yes'.

 **Cody:** No, haha!  
 **Mona:** GUUUUURL!

Both parties began to laugh.

 **Mona:** Did you go to the reunion intending to fight?  
 **Cody:** Actually the person who I was going to fight didn't want to fight so I wasn't going to fight someone who didn't want to defend themselves and later on while filming someone thought it was a good idea to say some shit so shit got cracking.  
 **Mona:** HUNTY! You throwing a lot of tree branches gurrl!

Cody began to smile.

 **Mona:** So after the reunion did you make up with anyone?  
 **Cody:** Well we're not friends but I kinda let the petty stuff go.  
 **Mona:** Could you say with whom?  
 **Cody:** Well I'm cordial with Kyle now and I've seen Jon and Elijah but didn't really get to talk too much with them.  
 **Mona:** Okay so BBC6 – New Orleans is over and I heard that you were casted for All-Star Battle 2, is that correct?

Cody began to die of laughter.

 **Cody:** Yes that is correct but how'd you know that?  
 **Mona:** Boo I'm Mona Samone that's why!  
 **Cody:** Haha.  
 **Mona:** Well you obviously can't tell us if you won or not but I wish you the best of luck and before you go I would like to play a game with you.  
 **Cody:** Of course!  
 **Mona:** So this game is called, "Pick One" and how it works is I give you two choices and you have to pick one.  
 **Cody:** Okay sounds fun.  
 **Mona:** You ready?  
 **Cody:** Yeah.  
 **Mona:** Season 1 or Season 2?  
 **Cody:** Season 1.  
 **Mona:** Kyle or Devin?  
 **Cody:** UGH!

Mona started to die of laughter.

 **Cody:** I'd choose Kyle.  
 **Mona:** REALY?!  
 **Cody:** Yeah haha.  
 **Mona:** Okay! Tree branches I'm telling y'all!

Cody started to laugh.

 **Mona:** Bad Boys Club or All-Star Battle?  
 **Cody:** Bad Boys Club!  
 **Mona:** Zach or Hayden?  
 **Cody:** Well I love them both but I was more cool with Zach in the house.  
 **Mona:** Okay so before I bid you farewell if you had a chance to do All-Stars 2 would you do it?  
 **Cody:** I would just for the partying to be honest.

Mona started laughing.

 **Mona:** I know that's right! Is there anything you would want to tell the fans before you go?  
 **Cody:** Well all I'm going to say is, this Season is going to be hectic but it's really different, the boys all bring something new to the table and I'm glad to be going through the journey with all of you guys.  
 **Mona:** Okay I'm Mona Samone and he's the handsome Cody Calafiore and a big thanks for doing the interview and I can't wait to see you on your Season!  
 **Cody:** Me either!  
 **Mona:** Until next time Bad Boys Club fans we're out this bitch!

* * *

 **Follow | Favourite | Review**

 **A/N: If you guys like this interview I'll do more so you guys get a chance to know the boys from a different point of view! Remember you can see pictures of the Bad Boys on my Twitter at FanFictBBCTea!**


End file.
